


Loving Differently

by darklioness82



Category: The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklioness82/pseuds/darklioness82
Summary: In response to the pre-series interview teaser that the gang would be ‘going into the gay community’ at some point. Written after Episode Four and during the ITV series hiatus in the UK.





	Loving Differently

It starts with a man, sadly now a deceased man, but one Hailey lets slip that she recognises from ‘around and about.’ It piques the intrepid quartet’s interest and tugs at their newly invigorated, puzzle-solving skills. However, the more they dig around into the mysterious circumstances surrounding the man’s death, the more Hailey realises that she is going to have to let her code-breaking colleagues, nay friends, into a world she has managed to keep to herself so far. Of course, she is happy to help, glad that her contacts and acquaintances might be able to assist them in finding the culprit and reason for the victim’s untimely death. But she is also nervous, aware that revealing this different side of her, her most closely guarded secret, might also lose her the friends and life she has come to love. 

 

“I can take us to where we need to go.” It’s not a surprise to the other three women that Hailey knows exactly where and how to start and they don’t think much more of it, their heads full of patterns and clues and a murder to solve. However, Hailey is uncharacteristically quiet on the drive there, which creates the most tense and unusual atmosphere between them. Upon arrival, they pile out of her car and look intriguingly at the unassuming entrance to what they have been told is a private members club. They follow Hailey until she pauses, just before they can venture inside. “Let me do the talking, they know me so when I start asking questions they won’t clam up. Just trust me on this one,” she implores and the older women nod in agreement. They have no reason to doubt Hailey’s request, they are all on the same side after all, and have all contributed to each of the mysteries they have been faced with in San Francisco so far. 

 

What’s clear from the moment they enter is that Hailey is well known by both the patrons and staff alike. There’s an immediate suspicion of the newcomers and even though the hubbub doesn’t necessarily stop, there’s a definite lull in activity. Hailey is busily responding to people greeting her, hugging her, even high-fiving her while the other women carefully observe their surroundings. There’s music playing on a jukebox, people chatting intimately across tables, hands being held and plenty of flowing alcohol. But one thing, above everything else, is startlingly apparent….

 

“Is it my imagination or are all the people here…?” 

 

“Yes.” Millie interrupts Iris before she can say something less than diplomatic. Millie’s probably the most broad-minded of the three, she’s been around one or two of these places herself before now and has rather enjoyed the experience. “Did you expect anything else, given our victim’s…  _ proclivities _ ?” If there was a challenge in Millie’s voice, Iris didn’t rise to it. Meanwhile Jean had been watching Hailey as she talked to various people in her quest to get some information on their man. She seems so at ease, right at home in this environment and Jean thinks it’s truly the first time she’s seen Hailey belong amongst a group of people other than themselves. Of course, she’s had an inkling, having always had a certain skill to seek out others of her own kind. Even more so after Hailey had treated her so chivalrously down at the beach a few weeks ago, but this is the first time she’s absolutely certain of it. 

 

A tall, slender woman in her early to mid sixties with short grey hair steps out from the shadows and Jean’s heart does a little jump out of concern for Hailey. She doesn’t look too pleased by the intrusion of strangers in her domain. But Hailey uses her usual charm and the woman is laughing and hugging her within moments. It all turns rather serious as Hailey presumably explains the reason for her visit and the older woman nods and gestures to a table in one of the dimly lit corners. Jean almost wants to go over to make sure someone stands up for Hailey if needs be. But the younger woman had said to trust her and Jean realises that she instinctively does. A short while later Hailey walks over to her sleuthing friends, the older woman in tow. 

 

“Guys, this is Veronica, she owns the joint.” 

 

“Ronnie, please.” She firmly shakes everyone’s hands in turn, lingering slightly on Jean but it’s barely a second before she’s back to the task at hand. “Hailey has told me why you’re here and how you think you can help. I have to take it on her word that you won’t cause trouble for my establishment and will do what’s right by Daniel.” Ronnie sounds stern and serious and Jean finds that despite her initial concerns, she’s rather impressed by this woman. 

 

“Of course, we’ll be as discreet as possible.” Millie responds on everyone’s behalf, all too aware of what attracting too much attention would mean for the club, a safe haven for those who happen to love differently in San Francisco.  

 

“Good, because the cops will look for any excuse to shut us down, purely out of prejudice. We ain’t doing any wrong here.” Ronnie paints them all as straights, come to gawp at the queers having to hide in the shadows, unable to enjoy the simple freedom of loving someone without fear or recrimination. Millie knows that she’s wrong but she can’t blame the woman for defending her territory so vehemently.  

 

“Of course you aren’t, we’re only interested in getting justice for Daniel and for preventing this happening to anyone else.” Ronnie seems happy with that answer and sits down to talk it over with the code breaking women who for one reason or another, are keen to help. 

 

***

 

Later, Jean watches Hailey dancing with Ronnie, their bodies meeting and sliding together at their curves, not an inch of space between them. Jean’s breath quickens and her mind betrays her by somehow remembering what it was like to be that close to someone. There’s a little stab of pain in her heart for what she lost, what she’ll never have again and for seeing Hailey so intimate with someone. So transfixed by the sight before her, Jean hasn’t noticed Millie watching her. She comes up beside her and elbows her gently. 

 

“You’re jealous.” It’s a statement not a question, Millie hasn’t been blind to the way her friend, her best friend, has developed a particular closeness with Hailey, a bond which she’s only now understanding just how deeply it’s felt. 

 

“I don't really dance, not with my leg.” It’s an excuse and they both know it. 

 

“I meant Hailey. Go on, ask her. You're safe here.” They look at each other for a long time, a silent acknowledgement of what Jean has hidden all her life and a blessing from her long-time friend.  

 

“I can't…” Jean says while shaking her head. “There’s too much to lose. Besides I’m practically twice her age!” Millie grins and watches Hailey dancing comfortably with Ronnie for a few more moments. 

 

“Somehow I doubt that concerns Hailey too much.” Millie turns back to her friend. “Life's too short Jean, take a chance on some happiness in this sometimes ugly, godforsaken world.” Jean doesn’t understand how but she finds some courage from somewhere, shrugs off her jacket before handing it to Millie and slowly makes her way to the small dance floor.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” Jeans taps Ronnie on the shoulder and the look on Hailey's face is priceless. Ronnie acquiesces readily, even giving Jean a jaunty wink, almost as though she’s been expecting it. The pair wrap their arms around each other in a stiff hold, still half a foot of space between them and it’s as awkward as it can be at first. 

 

“I didn’t think you were gonna ask.” Hailey is her usual direct self. They’ve been figuratively dancing around each other for weeks now, so she reckons there’s no use pretending otherwise. 

 

“I very nearly didn’t.” For so many reasons but the public setting is a big one, particularly in front of their respective closest friends. Hailey takes a deep breath and uses all of her courage to say what she needs to.  

 

“I think I'm falling in love with you Jean.”  

 

“I know.” There's silence for what feels like forever. Hailey wonders if Jean is trying to find the right words to let her down gently and she can’t help but drop the smile on her face a little. She refuses to cry here but definitely later, in the privacy of her own apartment with a very stiff drink. But then she feels Jean hold her tighter, bringing their bodies closer together and her heart thuds heavily in her chest. “I'm scared Hailey,” Jean whispers in her ear and she genuinely sounds terrified. 

 

“You think I'm not?” Hailey whispers back as she keeps up with the steps of their dance. No one will have a clue what they are talking about this way. “Let's just take it one day at a time, no pressure.” Jean nods against her shoulder and Hailey pulls back, holding Jean’s arms out in front of her with her own. “I want to kiss you now, if you’ll let me?” Jean bites her lip in a display of uncharacteristic shyness. It’s been a long time since she was last wooed and Hailey is doing a very good job at making her giddy with it all.   

 

***

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Iris asks Millie as they watch their respective friends enjoying their first few gentle kisses, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

 

“Does what bother me?” 

 

“Jean, being queer. Stepping out with a girl nearly half her age.” This is the first time Iris has consciously known someone queer and friends of hers, no less. She’s still not really sure how she’s supposed to feel about it. 

 

“Iris, I’ve known Jean for more years than I care to count. She’s always settled for less than she deserved, hidden herself away from a life she could have lived and enjoyed to its fullest. There was someone once, before the war. I don’t know what happened but she’s closed off that part of herself ever since. If Hailey makes her happy, then I’m happy too.” Millie has never understood why people in general seem to have a problem with homosexuals, it’s all the same sort of love in her world. 

 

“Hailey’s so young, what if she just doesn’t know what she wants?” 

 

“You don’t believe that anymore than I do! She’s almost thirty for goodness sake, most girls her age are married with a couple of kids by now. Besides, Hailey doesn’t strike me as someone who doesn’t know her own mind.” Iris has to concede at that, she’s always been a spunky, defiant and determined young woman. “Look, I know you’re not comfortable with it but honestly, have you ever seen Hailey so alive and happy? You know better than anyone how tough her life has been, how far she’s come. Don’t you think she deserves this chance to settle down with someone she loves, just like you and and Marcus have done?”  

 

“That’s just the problem, they can’t can they?” Millie begins to wonder if Iris is coming at this from a place of protection rather than prejudice, to look out for Hailey in world that wants to hurt someone who she’s come to think of as a younger sibling. Because she understands what it’s like to face that kind of prejudice more than anyone. 

 

“The people here seem to have found a way to do it. And with the support of good friends…” Millie looks at the other women pointedly, “I don’t see why they can’t.” Iris nods at Millie, the message has been received, she just needs a little time to get used to it. 

 


End file.
